


Curious

by winchestered_again



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Everyone has a quote on their arm. It appears once you turn 15 and they show you your soulmate's first words to you.Mark Fischbach's quote is far from normal.So is Sean Mcloughlin's.They think that they'll never find their soulmates. Until they meet each other.ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark's POV**

**_'Booper dooper.'_ **

_Who the fuck even says that?_  I think to myself as I look at the raised letters on my arm. I just shrug and pull my sleeve back down.

"Still thinking about your quote, Mark?" Amy asks. Amy was pretty, but our relationship was platonic. Neither of us had met our soulmate yet. We were just friends.

"Yeah. I mean, who even says that?! No one!" She sighs.

"Well, I guess you'll find out when you get there." I nod. She gets up. "It's getting late. I'm going to go." I nod again. I watch her as she walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

I sigh and get up, deciding to go to bed too. I had to go get Chica in the morning, and I wanted to have a good nights sleep so I could play with her the rest of the day.

* * *

I smile as I throw the Tiny Box Tim plushie for Chica to fetch.

"Who's a good girl? You are! Yes, you are!" I say to the golden retriever. We play for a few more hours then decide to go home.

When we get inside, I let her off of her leash and she runs around the house, glad to be back. I just smile.+

I sit down on the couch and start to watch a movie.

About halfway through, I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's Pov**

**_'Are some of you still not having a good day? Smile or I will consume your soul!'_ **

_Whoever this is, is crazy. Who would say that to a complete stranger?_ I think to myself as I walk home from school.

See, my ma wanted a new start and decided that America was the perfect place to create more memories. So I had to start over in a new country. 

"Do you think it's a guy?" My sister, Signe, asks. I smile. I never thought about that.

"Maybe. What about you? Think it's a girl?" She looks at her own tattoo. 

"Maybe," She says smiling. " Have you heard from Felix lately?" I shake my head.

"He's been really busy lately with all of the conventions. And he and Marzia broke up 'cause he found his soulmate." Her eyes light up.

"Who?!"

"Some Ryan guy he met at the last convention. That's all he said." I roll my eyes. "Doesn't even trust his best friend with this shit," I mutter.+

I sigh as we walk into the house.

"We're home, Ma!" I yell in my usual Irish accent. She responds with an okay, and I go to my room, laying down on the bed.

 _'_ Is  _it a guy?'_  Are my last thoughts as I drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I made Signe Jack's sister for my plot to work. What do you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's POV

I walk to school in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. I wonder what they look like, I think to myself. Are they a boy or a girl or neither?

These thoughts tide me on the long walk to school. When I get there, I take out my phone, putting earbuds in. +

I was never that popular. Which my friends could hardly believe.

"Mark!" Speaking of said friends, here's one. I take one earbud out.

"Hey, Felix." He smiles.

"Found the lucky one yet, Bro?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Not yet. Still waiting. You?" He nods. "His name is Ryan. I met him at a convention," he replies.

"Anyways, I did find out two of my best friends from my childhood are transferring here."I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What are their names?"

"Sean Mcloughlin and his sister, Signe."


End file.
